


His Hero

by Eriador117



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fanvideo, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Fenris are each other's hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Hero by Enrique Iglesias
> 
> Mods/Custom armor from the Dragon Age Nexus.


End file.
